Part of You
by RisaKuma
Summary: "Karena aku adalah sebagian darimu." OkiKagu fanfiction dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek. Day 1: Season.


Tiada yang menyangka bahwa 'kutukan' itu akan datang lagi, dengan pengaruh yang lebih besar. 15 tahun sudah berlalu sejak 'kutukan' itu dipastikan tidak akan pernah menyerang manusia lagi. Tetapi, saat ini pasangan Kagura dan Sougo sedang cemas melihat keadaan anak mereka yang memprihatinkan. Gadis malang yang masih berusia 12 tahun itu mengalami kebutaan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak hanya itu, semakin lama gadis yang bernama Kagome itu semakin lemah. Padahal, hampir seluruh masyarakat Edo yakin bahwa gadis yang lahir dari pasangan 'monster' itu akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat.

15 tahun yang lalu, Kagura dan Sougo yakin bahwa Gintoki dan beberapa masyarakat Edo yang berkekuatan setara dengan monster itu telah menumpas kutukan ini dari akarnya. Kutukan putih, kali ini siapakah yang menjadi biangnya?

Walaupun saat ini ilmu kedokteran dan teknologi di Edo telah berkembang pesat, tetap saja para dokter dan ilmuwan tidak menemukan obatnya. Sungguh ironis, padahal Kagome adalah anak tunggal dari Sougo dan Kagura yang sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebelum kutukan putih itu menyerang dirinya, Kagome sangat ramah pada setiap orang dan selalu terlihat ceria.

Saat ini, Kagura dan Sougo yang telah mantap disebut sepasang suami istri itu tengah kalang kabut. Lalu, bagaimana kabar Gintoki yang dulunya telah menumpas akar dari kutukan putih ini? Jawabannya, pria dengan julukan 'Samurai Terakhir' itu sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit. Ya, dia juga sedang menderita kutukan putih.

Teman seperjuangan Kagura di Yorozuya, Shimura Shinpachi malah pergi meninggalkan bumi. Katanya, ia ingin pergi mencari istri. Lalu, Hijikata Toshiro, sedang berada di Kyoto bersama Mitsuba yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Kondo Isao? Saat ini dia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya di wilayah utara Jepang. Lantas siapakah yang bisa diandalkan Kagura dan Sougo? Tidak ada.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 2 pagi. Tetapi, Sougo masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagome selama ia tertidur. Terkadang mengerang kesakitan, terkadang tenang. Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk menatap bulan purnama di kala musim dingin. Tetapi, sesuatu tertangkap di penglihatannya saat ia kembali beralih pada Kagome. Tubuh anaknya, mengeluarkan bercak kutukan yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sougo langsung membangunkan Kagura dari tidurnya. Untunglah Kagura langsung terbangun. Keduanya langsung bersiaga dan mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kagome dari tidurnya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, tubuh Kagome malah terangkat dengan sendirinya. Sougo dan Kagura langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu sedang kerasukan. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya.

Tiada harapan saat Kagome yang terasuki menyerang kedua orang tuanya, Kagura dan Sougo tidak mau melawan anaknya. Walaupun keduanya terluka setelah terkena serangan meski telah menghindar, Kagura dan Sougo tetap pada pendirian mereka. Keduanya sangat menyayangi anaknya, tidak peduli bila pada akhirnya Kagome-lah yang mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Disaat keduanya sudah terluka parah, sebuah keajaiban yang dibawa oleh seorang lelaki bersurai perak dengan manik violet itu datang. 'Pahlawan Kesiangan', mungkin lelaki bernama Sakata Tsubasa itu pantas menerima julukan tersebut.

Lelaki yang berusia bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari Kagome itu langsung menyerang gadis yang tengah kerasukan itu tanpa perasaan. Pedang kayu pemberian ayahnya yang masih kuat itu menusuk jantung dan paru-paru bagian kiri milik Kagome tanpa ragu. Ya, karena tempat itu adalah inti dari kutukan itu sekaligus tempat mereka bersarang.

Dalam penglihatan terakhir Sougo dan Kagura sebelum keduanya tak sadarkan diri akibat sekarat, bercak kutukan itu menghilang bersama surai Kagome yang kembali menjadi warna aslinya, warna jingga. Tetapi, akankah Kagome tetap bisa hidup setelah jantung dan paru-paru kirinya ditusuk? Mungkin bisa, bila Kagura dan Sougo bersedia mendonorkan salah satu organ mereka.

Tsubasa menangkap tubuh Kagome yang terjatuh. Darah yang mengucur dari tubuh gadis mungil itu mengotori pakaiannya. Lalu, Tsubasa menoleh ke arah Kagura dan Sougo. "Adakah pesan yang harus kusampaikan pada gadis ini?"

Kagura dan Sougo tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan. Ah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Siapa yang tidak menyangka akan ditolong oleh Tsubasa kalau teringat padanya? Lalu, keduanya mengucapkan permintaan mereka yang mungkin saja adalah permintaan yang terakhir pada lelaki itu, Sakata Tsubasa.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **OkiKagu. Rate T. Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Angst FAIL (?). Featuring OC(s). Love hints of OCs.**

 **Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Part of You**

.

.

.

Kagome membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban, ia dapat melihat kembali. Warna yang ia lihat pertama kali setelah terbangun adalah warna putih. Dirinya langsung tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tetapi, kenapa?

Kagome langsung memperhatikan sekeliling. Tampaknya ia sendiri. Tetapi, ia berhenti berpikir seperti itu setelah ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan manik violet yang duduk di jendela. Siapa? Kagome tidak mengenal lelaki itu.

Tanpa ditanya, lelaki itu langsung berkata, "Namaku Sakata Tsubasa. Cukup panggil aku Tsubasa." Dia terlalu peka atau terlalu percaya diri?

"Salam kenal. Namaku Okita Kagome," balas Kagome dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa aku bisa disini? Dimana papi dan mami?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan," jawab Tsubasa langsung.

Kagome agak cemberut, "Kalau begitu, tolong dipersingkat saja."

Tsubasa mengorek lubang hidungnya, "Kau mengambil kehidupan mereka."

"Hei!" seru Kagome. "Jangan main-main! Aku tidak memiliki ingatan seperti itu dan aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Tsubasa menghela nafas, "Jadi aku masih harus menceritakan semuanya ya?"

Kagome tak menanggapi. Kemudian, Tsubasa menceritakan kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu secara detail. Tetapi, Kagome tetap tidak percaya, "Kau mengada-ada, ya?!"

Lagi-lagi, Tsubasa hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Terserah." Kemudian, ia turun dari jendela dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Kagome sendiri. Tetapi, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Tsubasa kembali berkata, "Matamu yang sekarang tampak lebih sempurna."

Ditengah kekesalannya, muncul rasa khawatir di pikiran Kagome. Bagaimana bila yang dikatakan Tsubasa adalah benar? Kagome memegangi dada kirinya, "Jantung dan paru-paru ini bukan milikku?"

Dan, mata? Apa maksud dari perkataan Tsubasa yang barusan? Lebih sempurna? Kagome pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Surainya kembali seperti semula. Dan matanya, heterokrom? Manik merah-biru itu membuat Kagome bingung dan cemas di waktu yang sama.

"Hei, hei... Jangan bilang kalau semua itu benar?!"

.

.

.

Kagome berlari keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. "Maaf!"

Saat Kagome membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai _blonde_ pendek dengan manik violet yang sama dengan Tsubasa. Wanita itu menatap Kagome dengan heran. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Apa yang membuatmu begitu tergesa-gesa, Kagome- _chan_?"

Setelah mengenali wanita itu, Kagome langsung bertanya, "Tsukki- _baachan_ , benarkah papi dan mami telah meninggal?!"

"Hah?" Tsukuyo malah terkejut. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

Kagome menggeleng dengan air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung karena terlalu khawatir. "J-jadi, apakah mereka masih hidup?"

Tsukuyo mengusap kepala Kagome, "Tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu mencari mereka."

Kagome langsung tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

Kagura dan Sougo dikejutkan oleh hilangnya anak mereka dari kamar. Padahal rasanya, mereka baru pergi sebentar untuk makan siang di luar. Namun, akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang setelah pintu ruangan dibuka. Kagome langsung berlari memeluk kedua orangtuanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan Tsukuyo hanya tersenyum sambil bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Papi... Mami..."

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kagome," ujar Sougo.

"Kau anak yang kuat, sayang," tambah Kagura.

Ketiganya saling mengeratkan pelukan. Di sisi lain, Tsubasa sudah berdiri di samping Tsukuyo dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman puas, "Bukankah aku keren karena telah menimbulkan konflik bagi bocah itu, bu?"

Tsukuyo menjitak kepala Tsubasa dengan pelan, "Kau hanya menambah beban hidup seorang gadis yang lebih muda darimu, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa terkekeh, "Tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka, luka berat di tubuhnya dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat. Mungkin itu semua karena gen 'monster' yang tertanam di tubuhnya."

Tsukuyo menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh mengejek seseorang yang bisa jadi lebih kuat darimu, Tsubasa."

"Aku tidak sedang mengejeknya, ibu," bantah Tsubasa dengan nada santai. "Mungkin itu hanya sebagai bentuk kekaguman. Mungkin kutukan itu hanya menjadi kelemahan bagi manusia yang dianggap cukup sempurna."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Tsukuyo. "Berarti kau mengakui bahwa ayahmu juga manusia yang mendekati sempurna, ya?"

"Hmmm..." Tsubasa menatap ibunya dan menunjukkan ekspresi nakal, "Menurut ibu?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Tsubasa?" Wajah Tsukuyo mulai memerah, "Sebaiknya kau menikmati pemandangan penuh haru itu."

Tsubasa kembali menatap sebuah keluarga yang sedang berada di dalam suasana penuh kehangatan, "Terkadang disaat dua orang saling bertemu, mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang mereka temui itu akan menjadi orang yang penting bagi mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"Tidak ada," jawab Tsubasa yang akhirnya berbalik. "Hanya saja aku sedang membicarakan tentang Sougo- _jiisan_ dan Kagura- _baasan_."

.

.

.

Kagome menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan lekat. Saat ini, manik milik ayahnya— Sougo hanya tersisa satu, mata kanannya ditutupi oleh perban putih. Sedangkan ibunya— Kagura masih tampak seperti biasa. Tetapi Kagome yakin, mata kiri ibunya tidak berfungsi karena sebelumnya manik itu adalah miliknya.

Sungguh besar pengorbanan kedua orangtuanya. Kagome menangis, tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih untuk pengorbanan yang luar biasa itu.

"Terima kasih, papi... mami..." ucapnya lirih disela tangisannya. "Saat ini aku telah benar-benar bagian dari kalian."

 **Finish**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Hi! Cieee yang baca fanfic semi-trap dari Sarashina Arisa :3 Yah, hari ini saya mengikuti event #PasirJingga Day 1 dengan tema Fluff, bukan Angst karena aslinya saya ga berbakat dalam me-maso-kan orang lain :v Okelah, thanks buat yang udah baca dan bener-bener lot of thanks kalau berniat untuk meninggalkan review untuk fic absurd ini ^^ Sekian.**


End file.
